


Hey Mama (Starker)

by LalaDigon



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Peter Parker, Car Sex, Falling In Love, First Love, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Poor Peter Parker, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex in a Car, Smut, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Top Tony Stark, True Love
Language: Euskara
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LalaDigon/pseuds/LalaDigon
Summary: Tony llevaba demasiado tiempo negándose a lo evidente, a caer a la tentación y lo conseguía con algo de pesar, hasta que un despechado Harley arrastre a su inocente pupilo a un club nocturno y todo se derrumbe en su interior.Peter lleva años fingiendo ser quien no es y cuando ve su error, decide que es hora de ser honesto con su mentor y quitarle la venda que él mismo puso en sus ojos.
Relationships: Harley Keener & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Harley Keener/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Hey Mama (Starker)

Tony sentía como cada maldito músculo en su cuerpo estaba tenso y listo para explorar. Intentó calmarse, intentó concentrarse en otra maldita cosa, pero era todo en vano.

Llevaba diez minutos manejando como un loco, pisando el acelerador, respetando por lo justo los semáforos, ahorrándose frenar en cada maldita señal de _stop_ que pasó.

Intentó pensar en las multas o que, si chocaba, podría matarlos, pero no podía. Es que aquello... es que todo eso fue...

No tenía palabras. Tony y su jodida mente bien despierta y siempre hilarante estaban apagados.

Estaba enojado, estaba decepcionado, estaba sorprendido; pero, por sobre todo, por sobre todas las jodidas cosas del mundo, estaba celoso. Él, _él_ ; Tony _todo me importa un carajo_ Stark, estaba a matar y morir de celos.

Harley iba a morir. Al diablo con su ahijado, iba a matarlo. Siempre supo que el chico era un caso perdido, un descarriado y entregado a los pecados como él. Le encantaba, obvio, lo complacía saber que gracias a que estuvo allí para él su chico pudo vivir la vida que quiso y de la forma que quiso. Pero, ahora, arrastrar a Peter con él...

Mierda es que mire por dónde se lo mire eso era traición. Y una muy baja.

_«No te queda el papel de papá gruñón»_

Lo que iba a irle bien era el papel de padrino asesino.

Siempre se reía y lo dejaba hacer, no lo reprendía cuando se descontrolaba y se aseguró de ser ese lugar a donde podía ir y ser libre, uno donde Harley no debía ser el hombre del lugar, ser el responsable de una madre o una hermana. ¿Y así le pagaba? ¿Arrastrando a Peter a aquel apestoso lugar? ¿Embriagándolo y metiéndole mano? ¡¿A Peter?!

Tony pasó el cambio y suspiró aliviado cuando tomó la salida para la Sede. Necesitaba calmarse, respirar y calmarse.

¡Maldita sea!

Lo peor, lo malditamente peor, era que Harley tenía puta razón. No en meterle mano al chico que estaba al tope en la lista de cosas descabelladas y fuera de lugar por hacer, pero tenía razón en que _debía_ dejar que Peter se divierta. Que salga, que haga esa vida que tantas veces le dijo que tenga.

Piso el acelerador otra vez. No podía mierda, no era capaz. Era fácil hacerlo cuando Peter salía con los perdedores de la prepa o iba a las convenciones más vírgenes de la faz de la tierra. Claro que era la mar de sencillo presenciar cómo se iba al cine o algún museo. Por Dios, no representaba un maldito problema para su desequilibrada mente verlo arreglarse para salir a hacer algo tan infantil como pasear por el centro comercial. Pero eso... un bar... con Harley para peor... No, Tony no pudo con ello. No pudo con tanto.

Pasó tres horas de infierno intentando convencerse de que debía ser adulto y dejarlo pasar, dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso. Peter no era un niño, ya tenía veintiuno por amor a Dios. Era hora de que aceptará que no iba a tenerlo toda la vida metido en su taller, encerrado con él en la Sede, matando horas a su lado, siendo su compañero de travesuras y segundo abordo.

Cada vez que ponía esa carita de cachorro enamorado de su dueño lo alejó, se iba de viaje o se inventaba algo excusa para poner distancia.

Tony no era estúpido, sabía lo que Peter sentía. Lo sospechaba desde que básicamente lo conoció y lo corroboró cuando se armó de valor y se lo dijo cuando tenía sus pobres diecisiete años recién cumplidos.

Como un cabrón egoísta intentó convencerlo con palabras de que era un sentimiento pasajero o al final de aquellas discusiones, cuando ya no se podía esconder la verdad, algo que jamás pasaría.

Tony no era un ser creado para tener a alguien como Peter. Las personas como él se merecían algo menos... perfecto. Peter era... bueno era Peter. Ya todos sabían cómo era, demasiado bueno, demasiado confiado, demasiado inocente.

La gente como él pisoteaba a los chicos como Peter. No era solo la demencial diferencia de edad, era su jodido ser. Desde el principio de los tiempos hombres como Tony devoraban y aniquilaba la personalidad de chicos como su pupilo.

Antes que se congele el infierno.

Tony no podía darse ese lujo porque él en verdad quería al chico. Quería a ese chico divertido, bueno, encantador y chispeante. A Tony le gusta su inocencia, su ternura y la luz que estas irradiaban en su vida.

Iba a consumirlo, eso iba a pasar si Tony le daba por válida esa idiota idea. Poco a poco comería y bebería como un vampiro su vitalidad. Peleas, reclamos, perversidad y oscuridad. Eso tenía para darle, para ofrecerle.

Peter era sumiso, peleaba, respondía y era obstinado, pero no con él y por muy fácil que eso hiciera su vida, Tony no podía verse con alguien como él.

Claro que, si pudiera verlo con otro, no habría tocado fondo y habría ido esa noche en su búsqueda. Si tuviera esa jodida mierda tan clara como se decía una y mil veces, no lo tendría sentado a su lado ebrio y apenado.

Cita. Mentiras. No hubo cita. Pero Peter llevaba todo el verano prendido a su pierna, horas en el taller, comentarios insinuantes, largas miradas, excusas estúpidas para abrazarlo. No podía más. Tuvo que hacerlo, fue mezquino, fue cruel, pero estaba advertido por la charla que le escuchó tener con su ahijado y lanzó el misil antes de que Peter dejara caer la bomba.

Llevaba semanas preocupado por el engendro de Tennessee. Su alcohol se evaporaba de la heladera y cava, veía el mal humor de este empeorar cada día y por más que Peter lo reventara en el gimnasio, Harley vivía amargado.

No es que le produjera placer, pero los había estado espiando, intentando determinar qué mierda se traía Harley para ser tan miserable y la noche anterior se escabulló tras un pasillo para poder hacerse una mejor idea. Suponía que era Rhodes el problema, pues este le dejó en claro que dejará de ponerlos en un mismo ambiente y solos, pero no podía entender qué pasaba.

Rhodes le confió que _algo_ había cambiado en su relación y eso fue cuanto estuvo dispuesto a soltar. Francamente esperó que algo así pasara, la madre de Harley le había advertido la tendencia que el chico tenía por los hombres mayores y mejor que mejores de color. Por un momento le causó gracia y hasta deseos de ver como Harley desbarataba con chistes e insinuaciones a Rhodes, pero pasaron años y como esto jamás ocurrió, no le dio mayor importancia.

Ahora era obvio que debía haberse preparado mejor, pero que se joda el mundo, Tony no tenía idea de cómo ser una figura paterna y menos una responsable. Temía más por Rhodes que por el chico. Harley jamás se tomaba nada en serio y una parte de él se preocupaba de que Rhodes pisara el palito y cayera en una locura que pudiera hacer que salga más caldeado que contento.

Su amigo se merecía tener a alguien y dejar de pensar tanto en el trabajo o sus responsabilidades y sí, Tony podía ver como Harley le podía dar ese respiro de su estirada vida; pero jamás pensó que las cosas saldrían a la inversa y que el que saldría herido de cualquier eventual juego fuera su ahijado.

Cuando los escuchó, se quedó pasmado al oír como el infeliz de Tennessee empujaba a Peter a que lo hiciera, a que dejaran de jugar y fueran directos al cien por ciento. Tony miró alarmado sobre su hombro y si no hubiera habido una pared que lo escondiera, seguro hubiera notado la nula cantidad de alcohol que quedaba en la botella de whisky que Harley sostenía cual micrófono. El chico le dijo a Peter que lo hiciera, que dejara de jugar y fuera directo y le pusiera los puntos. Que dejara de ser tan complaciente y de una vez le plantara rostro.

Pequeña basura.

Peter no estaba muy convencido y hasta se negó un par de veces, pero cuando Harley le propuso que lo hicieran juntos, que él también iba a ajustar su pantalón (o mejor desajustarlo) y que iba a ir por Rhodes al todo o nada, lo convenció.

Harley le habló de posibilidades, de una vida feliz y un futuro próspero si solo eran firmes y determinados. Cosas que Tony no entendía cómo podían siquiera pensar que eran algo más que un sueño infantil, pero dado que eran un par de críos, obvio que se lo creyeron. Se enredaron en sus propias mentiras y pese a que se le ocurrió ir por Rhodes para ponerlo en sobre aviso, quedó lo suficientemente preocupado por lo que esa charla podía significar para él.

Harley insistió en que si nada salía como debía, Peter debía "obligarlo" a que vea. Mierda que eso no sonó bien, pero menos bien le sonó que Peter dijera un titubeante «Tienes razón» No, maldita sea no la tenía.

Tony salió de allí convencido de que Rhodes podía maniobrar con Harley, porque una vida en el ejército debió darle putas herramientas para poner en su lugar a chiquillos arrogantes y pendencieros, pero él no sabía cómo mierda enfrentar su jodido problema.

Le dio vueltas en la cama y decidió que lo mejor sería ahorrarles el problema. Empujarlo lejos haría que Peter se sintiera mal y él no era el más feliz por hacerlo, pero no podía permitir que se humille. Tony no iba a volver a rechazarlo en su cara luego de escucharlo decirle que lo amaba, que lo quería, que le diera una oportunidad.

Era una clase de hijo de puta, pero no esa. Él podía no dar el pego con un hombre capaz de sentir emociones, pero sí lo era y no podía volver a ver cómo Peter se hería a sí mismo aferrándose a una idea equivocada de ellos, porque esa mierda si dolía.

Pero Rhodes la cagó. Quién sabe qué le dijo, pero Harley parecía una cabra loca en la mañana y cuando él les informó que iba a tener una cita, el chico se adelantó a cualquier cosa que Peter fuera decir y le dijo que «No se preocupara por ellos, que tenían planes de todos modos.»

Mentiras que Tony de momento no pensó. Sí vio el destello diabólico en los ojos azules de su ahijado, pero al volverse a ver a Peter notó en sus ojos cafés el dolor y se olvidó de Harley, de la mirada fría que Rhodes le soltó a su ahijado y la preocupada que posteriormente le lanzó a él.

Rhodes estaba entrenado para leer al enemigo y si él no hubiera estado regodeándose en la mierda que le significaba ver a Peter en ese estado porque él lo causaba, seguro hubiera notado que su compañero de armas detectó planes siniestros en la trinchera enemiga.

Tony solo veía a Peter agachar los hombros con dolor y resignación. Tony solo pudo concentrarse en que volvía a herirlo, que volvía a fallarle y eso fue todo lo que ocupó su mente hasta la última hora de la tarde cuando Harley paseó a Peter por la Sede con un par de bolsas en la mano y un sonrojo en las mejillas.

Rhodes y él habían pasado la mitad del día encerrados en el taller, ambos en silencio, ambos pensando en el par de chicos que los tenían a mal traer. Parecían dos estúpidos infantiles. Vergüenza debería darles seguir llamando a los chicos niños si ellos dejaban que ese tipo de mierda los pusiera así.

Cansado y estresado con la vida misma, Tony lo empujó fuera de las puertas y le dijo que bebieran algo en lo que F.R.I.D.A.Y. conseguía un lugar para que fueran a pasar una noche medianamente tranquila.

Empezó a sacarse la mierda con chistes y metiéndose con Rhodes hasta hacer que él se riera, consiguió relajarse y relajarlo lo suficiente para que cuando Harley entró con Peter entre risas y burlas por la puerta de la sala se sorprendieran. El chico le rehuyó la mirada, pero la porquería de Tennessee los miró rodeando los hombros de un tímido Peter y sonrió.

Ahí lo supo. Esa perra iba a hacer que ambos se arrepintieran de sus actos. Peter no tenía que preocuparse por sufrir o cobrarle su osadía de salir con otro ser humano, Harley se encargaría de eso.

No dirá él que no le agradaba que Harley lo cuidará, pero era un dolor en el trasero que también lo protegiera de él.

Rhodes, que había conseguido reír, se quedó tensó viéndolo y Tony no pudo refrenar la pregunta que salió de sus labios.

—¿Qué tienes ahí?

Fue a Peter al que le preguntó, pero la perrita de Tennessee en mode: Puta perra mamá gallina, se adelantó a responder.

—Ropa que no sea para vírgenes Stark.

Tony hubiera agarrado su cuello y partido cuando le guiñó un ojo.

—Con esa porquería que le dejas seguir usando no pasará por la puerta de ningún bar. —se quejó rodando los ojos— Y esta noche mi buen amigo Parker y yo, iremos a hacer un uso bien irresponsable e inmaduro de nuestros carnets.

Rhodes rezó por lo bajo a su lado y Tony se quedó en blanco por un momento.

No por la idea de que Peter pudiera ser irresponsable. Harley iba a hallarse con un muro de hormigón, Parker era responsable por definición. Quizá sí inmaduro, pero era la antítesis de Harley en lo que a ser irresponsable representaba. Para su chico eso implicaba ir al cine y sentarse en butacas diferentes a lo que decía su ticket solo para poder ver mejor. Le constaba esto por oírlo vanagloriarse de ello con Ned.

Lo que lo dejó en el limbo a su mente fue intentar imaginar qué jodida mierda le había comprado y por qué Peter se avergonzaba. Pensó en cuero, pensó en tangas y hubiera seguido por allí si no fuera porque Harley los saludó y arrastró a Peter lejos de su vista mientras Tony pensaba en cosas tan vulgares como medias de red y ligeros.

—Esto pinta mal —dijo sabiamente Rhodes y Tony consiguió mirarlo y asentir.

Poco más de una hora más tarde, la mierda los salpicó a todos.

Rhody, en verdad tenso cogía las llaves de su auto sabiendo tanto como él que necesitaban desaparecer de allí antes que los chicos y Tony se ponía su chaqueta con un muy mal presentimiento en la boca del estómago cuando ambos se quedaron congelados.

Harley carraspeó llamándoles la atención y Tony compartió una mirada fugaz con su amigo justo para ver como esté daba un respingo dejando caer las llaves.

—¿Veredicto? —preguntó el bastardo girando sobre sus pies.

Su amigo apretó tanto la mandíbula que Tony alcanzó a imaginarse que partía sus dientes.

Harley traía un pantalón absurdamente apretado. Tanto que hasta se imaginó cómo las costuras de este se marcarían en su piel al sacárselo. Su camisa negra era muy opaca, pero hacía un trabajo bien bueno en resaltar la piel blanca de su cuello donde dos botones se abrían para tentar al más recatado de todos los santos, como el buen y confiable Coronel. Su chaqueta de cuero le llegaba por encima de la cintura y Tony notó por primera vez el cambio que había sufrido su cuerpo y cómo éste se había afinado luego de dos meses de duro entrenamiento Parker.

Por instinto, Tony volteó el rostro y su tormento personal solo aumentó.

Zapatos negros, lustrosos y de punta cuadrada; eso fue lo primero que vio. A diferencia del _total black_ de Harley, Peter traía unos pantalones igual de ajustados, si no más, azules. Un azul profundo, tanto que a media luz parecía negro. Una fina y elegante tela, Tony imaginó que agradable al tacto cuando se vio a sí mismo acariciándola a lo largo de sus piernas hasta llegar a su trasero.

Harley, el nuevo futuro desterrado de Nueva York, cogió la mano de Peter y lo hizo avanzar hasta pararlo a su lado, solo para hacerlo girar. Obvio que como Peter ni era una puta barata como ese bastardo, ni tenía experiencia, la maniobra no fue la más sexy del mundo y hubiera dado algo de vergüenza ajena de no ser por ese maldito trasero. Perfecto, redondo, abultado y puto demonio si no terriblemente follable.

La chaqueta a juego con el pantalón también termina bajo la línea de su cintura y al estar entallada, hacía que su ya de por sí destrozable trasero luciera terriblemente enmarcado. Lo volvió a tener de frente antes de perder la capacidad de control sobre su cuerpo y notó como de ajustada era la camisa blanca. Tony juraría que hasta era medio transparente, porque pudo apreciar con enfermante perfección su abdomen marcado y su torso esculpido. Su cintura parecía ínfima, su pecho más ancho y sus hombros fornidos. Las mangas del saco (que debía ser al menos cinco talles más ajustado de lo que solía usar) enfatizaban lo largos que eran y obvio que también resaltaban sus puñeteros bíceps.

También traía dos botones suelos, también te invitaba a lamer lentamente su largo cuello y llenarlo de deliciosas y suculentas marcas de los más variados rojos y violetas.

Lo había hecho peinarse sus rulos de una forma sensual y coqueta y una parte de él estaba seguro de que la basura de Harley le había pintado los labios con alguna especie de manteca de cacao o humectante, porque se apreciaban más suaves y tentadores de lo usual.

Tony siempre supo que Peter era un chico lindo. No fue esa vez que lo descubrió. Con su pelo desordenado y su manía de morder sus lápices mientras se concentraba podía apreciarse el potencial, pero su imaginación jamás llegó tan lejos.

Peter se veía devastador, sexy, casual, elegante y follable. En cualquier evento Tony le hubiera puesto los ojos sin importar la multitud que asistiera al mismo. Tenía un imán natural, era esbelto, era hipnótico y misterioso con esos ojos suyos tan grandes, tan cafés. Equilibrado con ese cuerpo venía un rostro cuasi angelical, pero ese día, en ese momento, Tony no podía usar una palabra que siempre acudía a su mente para señalarlo: Inocente.

Había algo en su aura que te daba la sensación de que te equivocabas terriblemente queriendo empujarlo en esa categoría. Junto a Harley peor, porque el bastardo traía ese look todo negro, con chaqueta de cuero y botines oscuros. Juntos parecían una pareja perfecta y por un demonio, si Tony no los conociera y los viera juntos en algún lugar, hasta podría fantasear con tenerlos a los dos en su cama, sobre él.

Un fuerte pitido los sobresaltó a todos menos a Harley, que ensanchó la sonrisa y lo miró encantado por atraparlo con la boca abierta y los ojos desnudando a Peter.

—No nos esperen despiertos _papis_. —se mofó jalando de Peter.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Rhody volteó a verlo.

Oh, qué dulce era la venganza y que amarga la traición.

—Tony...

—¡Hijo de puta! —gruñó pateando el sillón junto a él.

Ninguno necesito decir nada. Se conocían de sobra para saber que irían tras ellos y ninguno se atrevió a burlarse del otro. Ambos habían perdido la partida contra la racionalidad y su palabra.

—F.R.I.D.A.Y. vigílalos y dime dónde mierda es que están.

— _Van a ir a un club nocturno del centro señor._

—¿Cómo es que...?

— _El joven Kenner pidió un Uber. El lugar de destino está marcado como: «Hey Mama». Que según internet es el nuevo lugar de moda, señor._

Tony maldijo, maldijo por él sabía qué tipo de lugar era ese. Eso no era una discoteca normal o un club como la gente. Ese maldito antro era uno de casería, uno donde uno iba por víctimas no a divertirse.

Le arrebató las llaves al idiota a su lado y caminó al auto. Llegarían más rápido si dejaban de lado la estupidez de Rhodes. Y mierda que debían llegar antes que ellos. No iba a permitir que Peter entrara allí dónde todo el puto mundo iba a conseguirse un jodido trasero o polla para pasar la noche. No cuando el cabrón hijo de puta de su ahijado un pantalón que le quedaba como una invitación explícita.

Las calles pasaban rápido y pese a que sentía como a cada segundo el cobarde junto a él se empezaba a arrepentir, él solo podía pensar en lo bien que lucía Peter y en lo poco que le costaría a Kenner entregárselo a cualquier marsupial con tal de poder tener un poco de diversión.

Tony resopló, pasó los cambios y gruñó molesto.

Sabía que no era justo, sabía que Harley no lo abandonaría, pero tampoco le quedaban dudas de que lo empujaría, lo hostigaría para que se deje de vueltas y se vaya con el idiota que se le ofreciera. Kenner no era un modosito de cuarta, era un lobo de caza y de los finos. Ese hijo de puta siempre sabía cómo conseguirse ligues bien posicionados y por seguro que iba a conseguirle uno a Peter. Porque ese hijo de puta estaba en verdad ofendido porque él siguiera rechazando a Peter y hacía cosa de un año, se lo dejó saber.

Tony pisó el acelerador pensando en el maldito afroamericano que seguro ese fetichista de mierda intentaría convencer a Peter de follarse.

—Tony tienes que frenar. No podemos...

—¡Esto es tu culpa! —le soltó de golpe, necesitando culpar a alguien que no fuera él— ¡Mierda! ¿Qué carajo le dijiste anoche a Kenner? Porque ese hijo de puta está haciendo esto por ti.

—¡Púdrete Stark! —se rio de él con desprecio— Tu saliste con la mierda de la cita. Sabes que siente Peter, no debiste decirle eso frente a Harley. Nos degollaría a los dos por él.

Tony insultó y golpeó el volante. No poder sacarle la razón no hacía que no lo culpara de todos modos.

—Tony en verdad, hermano escúchame. —insistió queriendo que frene, que termine con aquella locura de ir tras ellos.

—Vete a la mierda. Si quieres algo con el culo de ese chico, sácalo de mi camino nada más verlo. —gruñó— Porque te arrebataré el placer de ser el primero de los dos en nalguearlo.

Rhodes insultó y le pegó un golpe en el brazo.

—Stark, te lo digo. No podemos impedir que entren.

—Paga y veras.

Claro que lo haría. Claro que sí. Mierda, no podía... mierda él podía dejar que... No, bueno, mierda. Tony no iba a tolerar eso. No en ese asqueroso lugar, menos con Peter luciendo así y menos que menos que todos los putos menos del mundo de la mano del cabrón de Kenner.

—Tony, no seas inmaduro. —gruñó molesto— Te imaginas el show que montará ese niño si le intentas impedir entrar.

No, Tony no quería pensarlo. Ser racional lo metió en esas para empezar. Hacía rato quería ponerlo los dientes encima al maldito de Parker, pero él siguió por la senda de la madurez, por el buen camino, por el correcto. Así le escupía el mundo. Así. Que si Kenner hubiera decidido tirarlo a un estanque con tiburones bañado en sangre Peter hubiera tenido mejores oportunidades de salir vivo que de ese condenado club.

—¿Qué quieres? —gruñó volteando un segundo los ojos— ¿Eh? En verdad estas dispuesto a dejar que se vaya a tirar a otro. Porque ese hijo de puta se cogerá a alguien esta noche. Y más te vale que te definas Rhodes y lo hagas antes de que vuelva a arrastrar a Peter con él.

Rhody gimió y Tony deseó poder entender que mierda le pasaba y por qué se negaba a lo evidente. Mierda, que Harley era un condenado, pero era un chico responsable cuando dejaba de lado el alcohol. Era en verdad el hombre en su casa y no importaba cuanto su madre y él intentarán convencerlo de lo contrario, Harley empezó a trabajar a los quince en esa asquerosa cantina.

Hoy por hoy era el encargado y no se hacía millonario con eso, pero su madre podía pasar más horas con su hija gracias a su tozuda decisión.

Soltando un gruñido, pisó el freno y acomodó el auto en una de las calles laterales a la principal. Mierda es que él sabía que eso era así. Sabía que Harley podría llamar a la prensa solo para obligarlo a soltar a Peter y dejarlos entrar. No tenía caso pelear contra lo inevitable.

—Te dije —suspiró el maldito a su lado.

—F.R.I.D.A.Y intervén las cámaras de seguridad y dame una vista de esos dos malnacidos.

— _Enseguida señor._

—En verdad amo tu tecnología de acosador.

Tony se encogió de hombros y suspiró soltando su cinturón. Hablaba de cuán jodido estaba por Harley que le alegrara que hiciera algo tan ilegal. No es que el buen Coronel no hubiera estado al lado suyo en la antigüedad cuando se cagaba en las normas, pero siempre tenía a bien decirle que no, pedirle que fuera menos él.

—¿Vas a decirme por qué sigues diciéndole que no a Kenner?

—¿Vas a decirme por qué insistes en negarte a Peter? Dios. Se que no lo mereces ni un poco, pero en verdad está enamorado.

Tony dejó caer la cabeza contra el asiento y negó. No era eso. Nunca sería eso. Pero no quería responder, no más que su amigo. Miró la calle casi vacía en la que estacionó y leyendo el cartel de la esquina supo que, si todo salía mal, no debía costarle mucho llegar allí a pie. Que Rhodes hiciera lo que quisiera, él sabía cuáles eran sus límites.

—Harley no está bromeando contigo. —dijo al cabo de un rato cuando ya estaba saturado del silencio y de su mente pensando solo en Peter— En verdad no sé qué mierda es la que se traen, pero el chico sabe dónde se mete y créeme, cuando se compromete, lo hace.

Rhody se mantuvo en silencio y cuando la pantalla se abrió ninguno dijo nada. Ambos los vieron entrar, los vieron dejar los sacos en la zona para guardarlos y ambos gimieron negando cuando fueron derecho a la barra.

Tony contabilizó unas cien miradas sobre ellos. Su tenso amigo habrá calculado la misma cantidad.

Qué larga era la espera cuando sabías que lo inevitable se venía. Empezaron lento, tomando de a tragos cortos una cerveza en la barra. Rápidamente notó que Harley empujaba mucho más de lo que debería los tragos de Peter y por las risas que este soltó, supo que lograba el cometido de ponerlo en ambiente con maldita facilidad.

Los vieron reírse dándose golpes amistosos y ambos sonrieron para sí. Se peleaban y pese a no saber de lo que hablaban, cuando Harley destapó la botella de Jägermeister ambos se miraron con mal humor.

No, claro que ese cabroncete no podría dejarlo en un par de cervezas.

Otra hora había pasado y ya ninguno se sentía beligerante. Harley alejaba a todo lo que se acercaba a ellos, pero con el correr de los tragos, ninguno de los dos se veía muy estable y eso todos los malditos que los rodeaban lo deberían notar pues las aproximaciones se volvieron más frecuentes, más insistentes.

Tony quiso arrancar el auto nada más ver como Peter negaba a un bastardo que le insistió unas tres veces para convidarle de su propio trago y poco le importó que Harley lo despachara al cuarto intento.

Empezaba a sentirse enfermo. Veía de todos colores e insultar para sí. Las luces hacían que la camisa de Peter resaltara volviéndola de un delicioso violeta fluorescente. Al principio se rio, incluso Rhodes le palmeó el hombro con franca diversión. Un cartel luminoso en la frente hubiera sido más discreto, pero ya no le causaba nada de gracia.

No había hombre en ese lugar que no se le hubiera acercado. Las cámaras no eran muy buenas ahora que ya habían dejado atrás la barra, no podía ver sus jodidas reacciones, pero notaba como un maldito cuervo tras otro se le aproximaba. Harley no era particularmente atemorizante, no si se contaba que traía una botella en la mano y tomaba tragos como cosaco.

Cada segundo más borracho parecía Peter, Harley más fiestero se mostraba y cuando un tipo se acercó a su ahijado tomándolo por la cintura, Rhody gruñó.

Media hora más y Tony se aferraba al volante también. Harley estaba demasiado ebrio, se tambaleaba un poco y Peter era la jodida alma de la fiesta saltando, bailando y riendo con cuanto ser humano se le arrimara. Ya no rechazaba los tragos, los cogía de buen gusto y Harley inclusive se lo festejaba.

Maldito traidor.

Los vieron moverse por el lugar, ir de acá para allá y Tony cada segundo que pasaba más furia juntaba. No podía tolerarlo, no podía. Muchas manos sobre Peter, muchos intentos de sacarlo a bailar, demasiadas sonrisas de su pupilo, demasiado de todo. ¿Cuánto más faltaría para que decidiera irse con alguno? ¿Cuánto para que Harley lo hiciera?

Rhody no la tenía fácil, un bastardo llevaba un rato insistiendo con Harley, llevaba un buen rato hablando en su oído y Peter, que obviamente entendía lo que se traía su amigo, se había alejado un poco dando un rodeo por la pista.

—¡Bueno mierda ya está bien! —gritó su copiloto cuando Harley le sonrió descaradamente al afroamericano que lo tenía hacía más de media hora con una sonrisa pornosa en los labios— ¡Arranca este maldito auto y paremos está mierda! —gruñó mostrando los dientes a la imagen que salía de su celular.

—¡Cómo ordene señor sí señor! —se quejó con cinismo sintiendo placer físico en volver a prender el auto.

Cómo pudo todo irse de las manos. ¿Cuánto le tomó llegar? Nada, jodidos diez minutos si acaso. Pero eso bastó para que todo fuera una catástrofe, todo.

F.R.I.D.A.Y. se comunicó con el imbécil de relaciones públicas y se aseguró de que lo esperaran en la puerta. Entrarían, sacarían a esos dos y se irían. Desactivó la señal satelital y la fibra óptica. Rápido y fácil. En la casa arreglaría cuentas con Kenner, lo mataría, le daría una patada en el trasero y se lo dejaría a Rhodes para que arreglara esa mierda que tenían.

Pero nada, NADA, fue como se esperaba. Entraron y la música estaba tan fuerte que le partía los tímpanos. Ya le dolía la cabeza y eso solo lo empeoró, la gente se agolpaba en la pista y poca más en las mesas discretas y escondidas en las esquinas.

Agradeció con la vida la camisa de Peter, pues un paneo general le dejó saber que no estaba en ninguna de las mesas dándose el lote con nadie y empezó a empujar cuerpos como si fueran meros cerdos colgados de ganchos en un matadero. Eso eran. Putos muertos que habían tocado a su chico ebrio de forma inapropiada y aprovechada.

Casi al llegar al centro de la pista vio más gente agolpada, gritaba y coreaban la maldita y desesperante canción, barrio a uno con la mano y Rhody, un puñado de centímetros más alto que él, soltó una exclamación lo suficientemente fuerte para que pudiera oírla en lo que todos empezaron a aullar.

No alcanzó a voltear el rostro que la camisa de violeta neón apareció.

Tony perdió el habla y la cabeza. En cámara lenta vio la malnacida forma en la que Parker se contoneaba, la forma en la que vulgarmente se frotaba contra Kenner, la fuerza con la que este lo sostenía viendo con una sonrisa sensual como su para nada inocente pupilo tragaba del pico de la botella.

Tony lo vio. Vio como Kenner alzó el brazo, le arrebató la botella y, sosteniéndola en alto como si de un trofeo se tratara, beso, BESO, a su jodido chico.

Y fue ahí que el mundo definitivamente dejó de girar para él.

Tony soltó un gruñido venido desde su costado más irracional y de alguna forma en dos milagrosas zancadas alcanzó el cuello de ese borracho asqueroso.

El niñito intentó golpearlo y si no era hombre muerto fue porque pareció intentar proteger a Peter con su cuerpo.

Así, fue así como Tony terminó encerrado en ese auto con un borracho Parker a su derecha.

Soltando un suspiró, se dijo que debía calmarse. Toda aquella mierda ya era pasada. Con el chico en el auto era más fácil concentrarse en lo importante y lo importante era estrangular la mañana siguiente a Harley. Nada de aquella estupidez hubiera pasado si tuviera buen y jodido maldito criterio.

Apretó los dientes y se repitió hasta ahogarse con sus pensamientos que Peter no tenía la maldita culpa y que el alcohol obraba de forma misteriosas con la gente. No podía reprenderlo solo porque intentó ser un buen amigo. Al que debía acabar a gritos era al hijo de puta que estaba en el departamento de Rhodes. A ese bastardo iba a arrastrarlo por toda la casa y hacer que le sangraran los oídos por osar empujar a alguien como Peter a ese maldito lugar, por emborracharlo y aprovecharse de él a conciencia. Si quería hacer un jodido showcito de putas bien podía aprender _pole dance_ , encantado le paga las puñeteras clases, pero no más Peter.

Nunca más con Peter.

Peter miró en dirección a la ventana. Intentaba no mirar a Tony pues no tenía valor. Intentaba no pensar en Harley, pues le daba envidia. El Coronel traía esa cara de que iba a hacerle pagar sus actos. Su amigo estaba muy ocupado metiéndose con Tony como para ver la forma en la que el señor Rhodes le tapó con su cuerpo la vista a los chicos de seguridad cuando estos clavaron los ojos en él y su trasero.

La habían jodido. Sabía que algo así iba a pasar, sabía que Tony iba a darse cuenta de que estuvieron bebiendo y pondría el grito en el cielo.

Era su culpa. Peter se aseguraba de mostrarse como creía que Tony quería verlo. Llevaba muchos años fingiendo ser el corderito que podría complacerlo.

Tony había tenido parejas intimidantes y con voz propia, pero todas fallaban. Creyó, por error obviamente, que si le mostraba que él podía quedarse quieto cuando se lo ordenaba con el tiempo vería en él algo que nunca tuvo. Mala decisión.

Harley insistía en que sacara las garras, que pisara fuerte, que lo volviera loco. Peter creía que eso era incluso peor. Quería demostrarle a Tony que era maduro, que era responsable, que no lo haría pasar por un infierno. Quería, en verdad quería, que Tony lo viera como un remanso de tranquilidad cuando todo fuera de la Sede era una locura.

No consiguió nada que no fuera volverlo una mascota bien adiestrada.

Miró las calles desaparecer en un borrón, las luces pasar como estrellas fugaces y se dio cuenta de cuán errado estaba. No estaba seguro de que Harley tuviera razón, no estrictamente, pero también sabía que era hora de ser mínimamente honesto.

Cuando Tony le dijo que esa noche iba a ir con una cita, Harley los comprometió con esos planes y Peter no se negó. Vio la sorpresa centellar en la mirada de su amigo y olió sus planes a miles de kilómetros. Pero no se molestó en mostrarse ofendido. Tampoco fue muy honesto con Harley sobre lo que en verdad hacía en la facultad cuando sus caminos se separaban en el campus. Conociendo a su amigo, hubiera insistido en arrastrarlo a todo tipo de lugares y Peter se sentía mucho más cómodo con su intimidad dónde creía que iba, lejos los ojos y escrutinio de todos.

Lo intimidó la ropa que le compró por el costo y lo que esto implicaría para la billetera de su amigo, pero le agradeció el gesto. Peter nunca había tenido prendas tan costosas. No era su estilo al final, pero no le parecía que valiera la pena quejarse y comentarle a Harley que había lugares interesantes donde podían ir sin necesitar usar zapatos para entrar. Sabía que su mejor amigo estaba harto con la vida y quería hacer correr sangre. Los bares a los que él iba no eran exclusivos, pero bastante efectivos si de ligue se trataba.

La gente mundana sabía divertirse sin gastar tanto. Había unas cuantas "fiestas clandestinas" como se hacían llamar, donde un par de chicos como ellos serían algo más que unos más del montón de chicos ricos, pero veía en la cara de Harley que esa noche lo harían por lo alto. No le quedaron dudas cuando le nombró el _Hey mama._

No eras un chico gay en Nueva York sin haberlo escuchado nombrar. Para Peter era como tres estratos más alto y los tipos con los que salía otro tanto. A él le gustaba ir a sitios que te daban algo más de discreción. En verdad agradecía terminar en un lugar donde si te pillaban, nadie estaría la mar de encantado de comentarlo por allí, pero, por muy poco acostumbrado que estuviera, también lo deseaba. Quería vengarse de la vida por ser tan perra con él cuando solo deseaba que ese hombre lo viera, así fuera una vez, con deseo.

Él sabía cómo hacer que su cuerpo resaltará y los jeans escondidos en su armario lo confirmaban, pero cuando Harley encaró para la zona de ropa fina, no pudo resistir la tentación.

Vio el camino por el cual tomaban la carretera a la Sede y empezó a retorcer las manos en su regazo. No tenía cómo decir lo que tenía que decir, no podía organizar sus pensamientos. Era un alboroto sin paz. Ojalá hubiera una forma decorosa de soltar las palabras que quemaban en su garganta. De verdad le apetecía tener más de ese licor fuerte a mano. Un poco de valentía en las venas le vendría bien, así fuera momentáneo.

Tony derrapó un poco doblando y atravesó el portón con brusquedad haciendo que el auto saltará.

No quería ni pensar en el regaño que iba a recibir. Sabía bien que Tony pensaba que estaba ebrio y que fue irresponsable. Pero la verdad ni estaba una ni era la otra. Sabía bien lo que el alcohol le hacía a su cuerpo. Lo descubrió a la buena con las latas de cerveza que una noche Ned traficó en la casa de May.

Nunca hubiera arriesgado a Harley si creyera que se le podía ir el dominio de su mente.

El auto frenó de golpe y gimió un poco cuando el cinturón se le clavó en el pecho. Bien, ese era el momento. No iba a pedir perdón, pues no había hecho nada para tal acción, pero iba a explicarle a Tony porque no debía volver a preocuparse. Ya no iba a salir a hurtadillas, no iba a fingir ser ese empollón que no sabía divertirse y francamente no quería que tuviera que preocuparse innecesariamente.

También era hora de dejar de lado los moteles y los hoteles dudosos. Debía empezar a ser honesto consigo mismo y con Tony por sobre todo.

—Ve a darte una ducha —escupió su mentor con odio y Peter se sobresaltó un poco dado que no habló ni una vez desde que lo subió al auto.

—Señor Stark...

—Déjalo —lo cortó antes de que pudiera terminar o empezar— Quítate eso. —gruñó apretando el volante— Mañana arreglaré cuentas con Harley. —su voz salió lo suficientemente enfurecida como para agradecer no ser su mejor amigo— Solo... Peter, no le sigas la corriente porque está enojado. ¿Bien?

Peter se quedó tan petrificado que alzó el rostro sin creerse lo que escuchaba. ¿Eso era pena? ¿Lástima?

Por un momento Peter se sintió desencajado. ¿Le daba pena Harley o él?

—Yo no... Yo no estaba haciendo eso. —masculló incómodo con la segunda idea.

¿Por qué él le daría pena?

—No intentes salvarlo de esta ¿Sí? Excedió el puto límite esta noche. —tajó con seriedad absoluta alzando el rostro para verlo— No vuelvas a caer en sus trampas. Abre los ojos y sé responsable. Sí él quiere ir a perderse en un bar para matar el despecho, intenta no seguir su ejemplo.

Peter sentía la cabeza a miles de kilómetros.

Realmente...

Sus piernas empezaron a temblar y justo ahí se vio a sí mismo siendo algo así como que el idiota más grande de ese ancho mundo.

Con asco se dio cuenta de lo estúpido de su plan, de lo idiota que fue todo ese tiempo. Tony ni siquiera registraba que él fuera lo suficientemente hombrecito como decidir por sus propios medios acompañar a su mejor amigo a un club. Tony no solo creía que era una especie de idiota manipulable, creía que tenía tan poca voz que podría terminar metido en un lugar como ese a la fuerza.

Su mentor, ese hombre del que Peter se enamoró siendo poco más que un chico, asintió dando por finalizada la charla, sin pensar siquiera en retarlo por sus actos.

Peter sintió náuseas. Sabía que Tony creía que era un chico de poco mundo. No es que hubiera hecho esfuerzos por mostrar su costado excéntrico, pero aquello... aquello se sentía en verdad terrible.

—Yo fui porque quise. —dijo como pudo intentando no perder los estribos.

—Me imagino. Pero la próxima prueba con googlear qué tipo de basurero es.

Peter parpadeó. ¿Suponía ese hombre que él vivía en una especie de cueva?

— _Hey mama_ no es ningún basurero. —protestó— Ni siquiera sé cómo consigo meternos en la lista. Yo me apunte hace seis meses y ni en las malas noches me enviaron la invitación. —admitió con incredulidad.

Es que ese lugar estaba hasta arriba en la lista de exclusivos. Cuando el público menguaba, te llegaba un discreto mensaje y nadie se negaba. Estaban haciendo la fila para entrar a un pub del bajo él y unos chicos del club de Física cuando a uno de ellos les llegó el mensaje. Suertudo. Todos lo envidiaron.

Apostaba que Harley usó el nombre de Tony en algún punto, pero no preguntó.

—¿Que tú qué?

Peter dio un respingo y apretó los labios.

Pensó en alguna mentira, podría decir que Harley lo intentó y fracasó. Podía, pero recordó las palabras de su amigo y no se atrevió a usarlo de excusa. No cuando tenía razón y Peter tenía que hacerlo ver. Aparte, le había prometido a Harley que lo harían ¿no? Era hora de ser franco y directo. Así no hubiera agua en esa piscina Peter iba a saltar.

—Tony... mira yo sé que piensas, pero la verdad es que yo...

—Olvídalo Parker —lo cortó soltando de malos modos su cinturón—. Báñate y ve a tu cuarto. No pienso tener esta discusión.

Peter abrió la boca y lo vio estirarse para agarrar el tirador de la puerta sintiéndose humillado.

Le dio vergüenza su persona, le dio pena. Oh, bueno. Diría Harley, al puto carajo con él. No iba a soportar que lo mandara a dormir como si fuera un niño. Por amor a Dios. Era mayor de edad, ya era un adulto y a punto de graduarse. Llevaba seis años siendo un maldito súper héroe.

Ni era de porcelana ni le apetecía seguir siendo un maldito sumiso. Era insultante que intentará tratarlo como si fuera un crío. Dios que idiota, que atrevimiento. Casi se mata por salvar al mundo más de una vez, dejó su sangre en el taller muchas veces, estuvo ahí cuando todos lo traicionaron. Le mintió a su tía por él, a sus amigos.

¿No podía, no podía una puta vez, tenerle el respeto suficiente para ver que era un hombre, que era adulto?

—¡Bueno ya estuvo bien! —le gritó harto de ser esa porquería de chico que solo lo dejaba irse agachando la cabeza y sellando los labios pese a desear con todo su ser explotar— Sí vamos a tener esta estúpida discusión porque yo no soy un idiota que va a pasarse la vida viendo cómo te tiras a otros. —se quejó pateando el piso del auto— ¡Mierda! No quiero ir a bañarme e ir a mi cuarto. Quiero ir a tú cuarto no al mío. —especifició consiguiendo que su mentor soltará la manija.

Peter sentía la cabeza girar y el pecho a punto de estallar. Oh Santa mierda, no era justo eso lo que tenía planeado decirle. Volteó lentamente el rostro y la mortuoria expresión de Tony lo miraba fijo.

—Estás ebrio. —sentenció lentamente, en realidad, con una insultante lentitud— No digas algo de lo que mañana te arrepentirás. ¿Me oyes? Ve a tú cuarto y duerme esa borrachera. —gruñó apretando los dientes— Mañana voy a patear a Harley y asegurarme de que jamás volvamos a estar esta posici-

—¡No soy un maldito virgen Tony! —gruñó arrancándose el cinturón cuando no consiguió soltarlo con sus dedos temblando por la furia— ¡Joder con esta mierda! No necesitas retar a Harley, no soy un niño. Sé que es mucho pedirte que lo notes por tus propios medios. —se quejó herido— Pero sé perfectamente que clase de maldito lugar es el _Hey mama_. No es mi estilo si me lo preguntarás. Si te molestaras en interesarte por mi puñetera vida sexual.

Tony soltó aire de golpe y Peter hubiera apretado sus labios si no hubiera sentido el gusto amargo en su boca. No podía conseguir entender cómo podía pensar tan poco de él, cómo podía creer que era tan idiota. Mierda que él supiera no tenía sexo, pero eso no lo volvía un idiota de remate.

—Que no me la pasé gritando como Harley cuánto me gusta tirarme a alguien no significa que no me guste hacerlo o que no lo haga —suspiró apretando los ojos, dejándose se caer contra el respaldo de su asiento.

No tenía sentido pelear o gritar. Aparte, si lo hacía en esos modos podía irse olvidándose de su madurez. Había intentado un camino, falló, intentó otro aún más sumiso y peores resultados arrojó. Era hora de ser él y que al menos, si lo iba a rechazar, que fuera al tipo en el que se convirtió y no el que le dejaba creer que era.

—Maldita sea, no tienes nada que decirle a Harley, Tony. Yo quería ir. Yo quería ir y... y follar con algún extraño para pasar la puta noche en paz mientras tú ibas con tu cita a hacer lo mismo. —soltó volteando el rostro para ver por la ventana— Si estuviera en la Uni ni hubiera tenido que salir del campus, pero Harley estaba enojado, quería salir y... yo solo quería pasarla bien. ¿Sí?

Silencio. Frío y duro. Peter ni siquiera sabía si le creía. No tenía caso preocuparse. Las palabras se encontraban fluyendo y no veía el punto en contenerlas. Al final vería que no mentía y le tocaría aceptarlo o hacer que se largue de su vida.

—No voy a... mira no voy a seguir fingiendo ser el chico que crees que soy. Creía que eso podría atraerte, ¿sabes? Ver qué podía ser... que podía darte paz. Se que te ríes cuando Harley se descontrola, pero veo que te preocupas cuando se pierde varios días o sale con muchos chicos. —murmuró golpeteando sus rodillas con las manos sin saber qué hacer con ellas— No quería que tuvieras que preocuparte por mí. Siempre supe que no podía tener relaciones muy estrechas, no sin exponerme, así que salgo sabes. Como Harley. Solo, bueno, sin avisarle al mundo que ahí voy. —se rio.

» Pero lo hago, así que, si ves que lo empiezo a hacer, no pierdas la cabeza. Porque no soy ese niñito inocente que pareces creer que soy. Soy bastante sexualmente activo, me gusta beber y salir de fiesta. —cogiendo aire y coraje se volteó para verlo y se encontró con la mirada cerrada y oscurecida fija en sus rasgos— También, me gustaría establecer que me gusta salir con hombres mayores, así que procura no avergonzarme si alguno viene por mí. ¿Correcto?

» May lo acepto y si es mucho para ti, me gustaría saberlo ya mismo. Porque estoy malditamente cansado de jugar Tony. Estoy harto de intentar hacerte feliz con el show del niño que se asusta del mundo. No soy ese crío. Ni siquiera sé cómo haces para tragarte eso, pero estoy cansado Tony. Muy cansado. —suspiró perdido en su mirada— Tengo veintiún años, quiero vivir sin tener que andar saliendo a hurtadillas por mi ventana o escapando en medio de una fiesta.

» Tampoco voy a volver a hacerte una escena o ponerme como un crío si sales con alguien. Tienes razón. —aceptó agachando ligeramente la cabeza— No debí dejar que Harley montará este show. Supe desde el principio que solo quería vengarse de Rhodes y de ti. Estaba furioso y dejé que se saliera con la suya. Debí haber sido más maduro. Lo siento.

Tony miraba a Peter sin entender qué diablos estaba pasando. Por un minuto creyó que Harley era el responsable. Eso debía ser. Porque definitivamente el chico que se reía jugando con Dum-E en su taller no podía ser el mismo que en ese momento le soltaba aquella mierda.

¿Muy sexualmente activo? ¿Salir? ¿Irse de fiesta?

No. No su Peter. No ese chico que... ese chico que...

—¿Hombres mayores?

El al que aparentemente hacía mal en llamar chico junto a él soltó una carcajada tan cínica y cruel que por un segundo lo desconoció. Tony llevaba unos minutos con el estómago revuelto y la cabeza en la luna, pero ese sonido tan ajeno y extraño consiguió enfría su adrenalina y centrar su mente.

No, frente a él no estaba ese chico y por primera y jodida vez Tony lo vio a los ojos y se preguntó si alguna vez realmente lo fue.

—Sí Tony, mayores. —se burló— ¡Sorpresa! —dijo alzando las manos a los costados de su rostro como si lo intentara asustar y no, no lo hizo, pero sí logró desconcertarlo lo suficiente para que no tuviera puta idea de que decir o hacer.

Tony no era de los que se quedaban sin palabras, pero cada una de las que Peter soltaba con ese tono calmo y centrado conseguían eliminar unas mil de su amplio y surtido vocabulario.

—Treinta o más. No sé, mira da lo mismo eso. Pero si te molesta verlo, puedo no traerlos a la casa. Estoy acostumbrado a ir a moteles. —dijo muy holgado encogiéndose de hombros.

¡Moteles! No bueno, ¿creía que era estúpido? ¿Parker en un motel? Por favor.

—¿Harley te dijo que me dijeras esta mierda? Los escuché hablar. Sé que te dijo que me hagas cambiar de opinión.

La mirada café se entrecerró y soltó un suspiró meneando la cabeza.

—Sabes bien que Harley me hubiera dicho que te diga que tengo un consolador en mi cuarto del campus con tu nombre.

Tony se aferró al volante de solo pensar en esa mierda de idea.

—Mira, si no quieres créeme bien. De verdad. Se que llevo muchos años... mintiéndote. No lo creas si no quieres, pero si ves que dejó de ir a museos, haz el favor de no sorprenderte.

Tony alzó la vista y lo vio sintiendo deseos de romper algo. Una parte de él se negaba a soltar la idea, se rehusaba a empujar a su chico inocente a esas ideas desorbitantes. Pero otra, otra más necesitada y sucia, le recordó que Peter no sabía gran cosa del arte. ¿A qué museo ibas y conseguías volver más idiota?

Quiso abofetearse. Empezó a ver lo que no había visto por ser tan ciego y notó los espacios vacíos en sus salidas, los huecos argumentales que él llenaba con torpeza y distracción por parte del chico.

Peter era torpe y sus amigos eran toda una pandilla de perdedores. El único depredador era Harley, así que, cuando le dijo que con sus compañeros habían estado probando desafíos virales y todos probaron si una aspiradora podía dejarte un morado, conociendo a la troupe con la que solía perder el tiempo, lo creyó.

¡Qué idiota!

Tony sintió que su estómago se tensaba y la imagen del chico frente suyo se fragmentara como un espejo que se parte en mil pedazos.

Tony pensó en los rasguños y en cómo lo reprendió cuando le dijo que se cayó entre los árboles bajando un puto gato para una niña. Vio la marca de los moretones en sus brazos, con la clara forma de dedos, y recordó sintiéndose injuriado que Peter le dijo que en una pelea lo habían sujetado entre tres.

Suplantó la pelea, le sacó el traje de Spider-Man, lo tumbó en una cama, boca abajo, de rodillas y con un hijo de puta sujetándole hacía atrás los brazos mientras lo embestía.

La imagen cambió. Otro hijo de puta, de su edad, tendido en una cama, sujetándolo contra su pecho, arañando sus hombros y su espalda mientras Peter lo besaba y gemía entre saltos.

Una a otra. Un hijo de puta tras otro. Tony vio sus marcas supuestamente producto de alguna inocente estupidez convertirse en un acto sexual y vaya que intenso. Porque Peter era fuerte y resistente. Uno tenía que darle duro para que el hijo de puta se marque.

Tony cerró sus ojos mortificado recordando como el día que volvió del campus, Harley lo empujó en el sillón y Peter soltó una exclamación adolorida al caer sobre su trasero.

Harley se burló, lo dijo: _«Vaya, parece que alguien tuvo acción anoche... ¿Qué Pete, así de duro estuvo? Podrías presentármelo. Si así te dejo, mierda. Quiero probar también.»_ Tony ni siquiera le dio importancia. Así era la basura de Tennessee, entrenado para mal pensar todo. Pero Peter se rio, se puso colorado y murmuró que se cayó cuando erró a un de sus telarañas.

¡Peter no se caía maldita sea!

—Por... por qué me mentiras. —gruñó sintiendo insultado.

El chico lo miró a los ojos y Tony notó pasmado que ni corrió la vista ni la bajó. Ni siquiera se sonrojó.

—Te dije que no me interesa compartir mi vida íntima con la gente. No es asunto de nadie lo que hago.

Tony quiso reírse de su estúpida mierda. ¿Para qué le soltaba esa mierda si "no quería hablarlo"? ¿Por qué jodida mierda después de todo lo que le dijo, se atrevía a sonrojarse e incomodarse? ¿Por qué la idea le hizo sentir un vacío en el estómago? ¿Por qué dolía?

—Nunca Parker, nunca en tu puta vida nada será tan relevante para mí como esa pregunta.

El chico suspiró y miró al frente obviamente meditando sus palabras. Tony quería sacudirlo, zamarrearlo hasta hacer que las escupiera. No era ni malditamente justo que osara dejarlo así. Le debía eso. Le debía la puta verdad.

Años de mentiras, años de engaños.

—¡Joder! ¡Habla de una puta vez! —gritó golpeando el maldito volante con más ganas de darle en la cara un buen puñetazo que al pobre auto que nada le hizo— O bájate y desaparece de mi vista para siempre niño.

—¡Bien! Ya. Es que no te gusta eso Tony. —dijo con el atrevimiento de sonar harto— Quería que vieras que podía ser bueno, que me portaría bien, que no pelearía contigo. Mierda, tuviste tus parejas, sé cómo eran todos y yo... yo quería que pudieras confiar en que no sería como ellos, que yo no daría problemas, que podía ser testarudo, pero que no era un problema que tenías que resolver. No quería que me vieras como un problema, porque yo jamás lo sería para ti.

—¿Mintiéndome? ¿De verdad? Fingiendo que eras un mojigato de mierda pensabas hacer que creyera que eras... eras ¿qué? Un niño bueno. —soltó una risotada y meneó la cabeza sin poder creer es mierda, sin poder aceptar tamaña idiotez— ¿Acaso le pediste consejos a Steve de cómo llegar a mi corazón? ¿Te dijo que mintiéndome era la forma más indicada? Porque por la misma mierda me separé de él.

Esa vez el que se rio fue Peter y Tony lo miró deseando en verdad callarlo de un golpe. Esos no era huevos, eso era un descaro sin nombre, sin pies o cabeza.

—Por favor —sonrió enderezándose mejor en el asiento, girando para quedar de frente a él— ¿Quieres decir que saber qué tipo de sexo me gusta o con quienes lo hacía hubiera hecho la diferencia para ti? ¿De verdad es tan relevante para ti saber que me gusta duro, que me gusta que me aten y me venden los ojos? —Tony sintió como si alguien le hubiera dado un jodido golpe en la cara solo con escuchar esas palabras tan cargadas de morbosidad— ¿Piensa, _señor Stark,_ que ahora soy más atractivo? ¿Lo haces? ¿Dieces que haber tenido esta información cuando perdí la virginidad a los diecisiete con un chico de veinticinco que me ató a la puta cama con mi cinturón mientras me follaba por detrás tapando mis ojos con mi playera hubiera supuesto un cambio en la forma en la que me mirabas?

Tony sintió como otra vez era arrastrado al bar y veía a Harley besarlo. Exactamente de la misma manera se sentía. Le faltaba el aire o le sobraba, no había mortal en la tierra que pudiera diferenciar la sensación.

Tan gráfico, tan explícito, tan malditamente indebido y lleno de lasciva verdad que lo dejó fuera de sí.

—Vamos, dímelo. —lo apuró sabedor de que nadie en sus cabales podría responder, no con esa maldita imagen mental creciendo y ramificándose en su cabeza— Crees que esta era la pieza que necesitabas saber de mí para darme una oportunidad. Por qué sabes qué, no es verdad. Miéntete y oféndete todo lo que quieras, pero saberlo solo hubiera hecho que te alejes de mí. Te gusta que sea sumiso, te gusta tenerme ahí y saber que no huiré. Y eso soy Tony, _ese_ soy. El que se queda, el que siempre se quedará. Como mierda me gusta que me follen no dice quién soy, qué puedo ser para ti. Pensé que podría darte la idea equivocada, que pensarías en mí como lo haces con Harley, solo otro chico pobre al que ayudar a no dejar que la vida lo consuma.

—No te atrevas a hacer esto una especie de problema mío Parker. —gruñó empujando lejos, sin éxito alguno esas malditas ideas de su cabeza— Yo no soy el que se sienta aquí a decirte que lleva cuatro años comportándose como una rata mentirosa.

—Bien, soy una rata mentirosa. ¿Y tú? ¿Fuiste honesto conmigo? —retrucó con confianza suficiente para alzar el mentón— Recuerdo bien que me dijiste que no tenía posibilidades contigo, que era infantil solo por pensarlo. ¿En verdad no las tengo? ¿Por qué fuiste allí? ¿Por qué me fuiste a buscar? Y no te atrevas a mentirme. —le advirtió al verlo separar sus labios— No me vengas con el cuento de Harley, porque sabes, yo sí vi cómo me desnudabas con la mirada en la sala y sí quieres honestidad, también lo sentí cada puta vez que se te fueron los ojos. Se cuando un hombre me mira el culo con ganas de follarlo Stark.

—Si no me hubieras manipulado para creer que eras un maldito idiota, quizá no hubiera sentido que debía ir a sacarte de ese asqueroso tiradero.

—Si tuvieras huevos al menos dirías que estabas celoso. —le espetó con descaro y Tony alzó la vista, listo para empujarlo fuera de del auto cuando el chico clavó sus ojos llameantes en él— No necesitas decirlo, lo sé, me voy. Pero no lo haré sin decirte que jamás te mentí y no te manipulé. Si tú decidiste creer algo tan irrisorio como que era virgen a los veintiuno, ese fue tu error. Jamás te mentí o lo hubiera hecho si no hubieras preferido convencerte de que lo era.

» Tú preferías verme así y lo único que hice fue guardar para mí maldita intimidad. Porque lo que me gusta hacer en la cama no es el maldito punto y no, para que sepas, tampoco es que me sienta cómodo diciéndolo a los cuatro vientos. Porque a mí me gusta aquello en un determinado contexto, no es que me apetezca ir por ahí gritando que me jodieron tan duro que me cuesta enderezar la maldita espalda. —gruñó frustrado.

» Sabías bien que me escapaba en la noche, sabías bien que actuaba raro, pero jamás quisiste preguntar, jamás te interesó. —se corrigió dolido— Y yo soporté eso. Lo hice porque creí de verdad que lo único que necesitabas era confiar en mí, asegurarte de que yo siempre dejaría que seas el que guía, el que manda.

—No hables de confianza Parker. —estalló con la mente a la maldita buena de Dios, dividida en esa estúpida pelea y en las jodidas imágenes que no dejaba de escupirle e incrustar en su mente— ¡Llevas demasiado mintiéndome como para poder tener el derecho a usar esa palabra!

—¡Deja de llamarme mentiroso!

—Perdona si te ofende que sea franco.

—Ya te dije que no era asunto suyo si era o no virgen. Nunca fue ese el punto. No era lo importante, no cuando en verdad quería dejarte en claro que no me interesaba pelear contigo por el control de una situación. Soy lo suficientemente adulto para separar mi vida sexual de mi vida cotidiana, no me interesa ir por ahí vanagloriándome de lo que hago o dejo de hacer con un hombre en la cama. Y no necesitabas eso para saber que yo siempre me quedaría a tu lado. Para estar seguro de que yo era leal.

—Repítelo hasta que te lo creas.

—¿Quieres que me vaya Tony? Bien, me voy. Pero no finjas que soy como Steve, yo jamás te traicione. Vi por años como salías con otras personas y sin importar con cuantos hombres me acosté en todos estos años, o llegado al caso como lo hacía ya que esa es la parte que peor llevas, lo importante es que siempre volví contigo. Porque no me enamoré de ninguno de esos sujetos. Solo era sexo. El mismo sexo que cabe destacar has tenido por los mismos años y tú ni siquiera tenías el detalle de ser discreto.

—Se le dice honestidad a eso Parker. Pruébalo, verás que bien se siente.

—Púdrete. Se le dice crueldad. Pero me da lo mismo, porque sé por qué lo hacías. Era tu maldita forma de recordarme que no me hiciera esperanzas. ¿Pero sabes qué? Jamás funcionó. Jamás. Me podía doler, pero yo sé que esas basuras nunca podrán estar a tu altura. Nadie te amará como yo lo hago. Y sí, ¿sabes? Prefería mentirte y dejar que creas que era un chico tímido e inocente, porque en verdad, a mí me gusta serlo contigo, me gusta que seas fuerte y poderoso. Me gusta dejar que sepas que tienes poder sobre mí. —sonrió con tal nivel de lascividad que Tony dio un ligero respingo, desconociendo completamente a ese ser— Me gusta que seas el que manda. Por eso era fácil mantenerme sumiso a tu alrededor. Porque si me hubieras dado la puta oportunidad que por años esperé, hubieras podido ver que soy los dos chicos.

» Puedo ser una puta contigo y ser el chico bueno que junta los platos cuando terminamos de comer. Puedo ponerme de rodillas para chuparte la polla o para ayudarte a juntar los papeles que se te cayeron. —escupió furioso acercándose más— Porque me gusta el ritmo sucio que tocas Stark, me encanta. Tanto como me encanta reírnos de cosas estúpidas y chistes malos. Pero jamás volteaste a verme y no seas cínico creyendo que solo era porque pensabas que era un chiquillo virgen. Porque no era eso, no es eso.

Tony no sabía dónde estaba metido, quería pesar las cosas que decía, pero también quería pensar en lo que decía o al menos sentirse mínimamente más injuriado. Pero estaba perdido, estaba enredado en sus palabras, en la vehemencia con la que le hablaba, en lo cerca que estaba su rostro y lo maduro y serio que lucía.

—Esperé años a que me dieras una sola maldita oportunidad para estar contigo, pero te cansaste de echarme. Una sola noche que salgo y haces este escándalo. Ni siquiera te tomaste un segundo para preguntarme nada. Tú ves en mi lo que quieres ver y haces bien. No te equivocas Tony. Pero no me subestimes. No soy un idiota, que creyeras que era virgen no quiere decir que eso te hubiera dado derecho a pensar que soy un estúpido manipulable, porque llevo años dando mi vida por la seguridad de otros como para que me salgas ahora con que me dejo guiar. Me hubiera ido con Steve en Alemania si fuera tan fácil de manipular. Me hubiera a Oscorp cuando me ofrecieron un becado completo y pasantías.

» Pero me quedé. Siempre me quedé. No me interesó jamás buscarte por el terreno de lo sexual. ¿Qué hubiera ganado? Sexo casual y poco más. Una despedida incómoda al otro día. ¡Porque no es esa maldita mierda lo que te asusta de mí! —le espetó arrimándose otro poco para poder gritarle toda la mierda que tenía bien guarda en su jodida cara— Y por más que me vaya esta noche, por más que te hagas el que no quieres verme de aquí a unos meses, Stark, yo seguiré esperándote. Porque por mucho que a tu terca cabeza le cueste juntar los conceptos, estoy jodidamente enamorado de ti y sé que te gusta darte cuenta de las cosas de la peor manera, así que cuando estés listo para llamarme por mi nombre, como llevo tantos años esperanto, y vengas por mí, te estaré esperando.

» Porque siempre me tendrás, como jamás nadie alcanzó a tenerme y ese día cabrón hijo de puta, verás que nunca te mentí. Yo puedo ser ese chico bueno y el que te vuelva loco en la cama. Así que tranquilo Tony, enójate, monta un show, ódiame. Lo tengo bajo control. Seré lo que sea cuando digas que estás listo. Porque sabes que no tienes que preocuparte ¿No? Eso te mantuvo tranquilo estos años, que no tenías nada de lo que preocuparte, porque ahí me tenías, ahí, listo para ti, para lo que pidieras, para lo que necesitarás. Y haces bien en saberlo. Pasé años asegurándome de dejártelo en claro. Por eso sé que vendrás por mí y cuando lo necesites, lo tendrás Tony, cuando estés listo para mí, voy a estar listo para ti. Para hacerte feliz, para hacerte reír, para darte tranquilidad, para hacer que se te parta la cabeza de placer y no puedas ver la hora de volver a meterte dentro mío.

Tony se abalanzó sobre su boca cuando este terminó su agitado discurso. Peter cayó contra la puerta del auto y gimió abriendo la boca para recibirlo en su interior sin una sola maldita duda. Sintió como su lengua se arrastró contra la suya, como sus manos le separaban las piernas y gimió sintiendo la palanca clavarse en sus espalda.

Peter cerró las piernas en su cintura y se frotó contra su cuerpo cuando alzó las manos y le arrancó los botones de la camisa la abrirlas.

Los vidrios rápidamente empezaron a empañarse, ninguno dijo nada. Solo se besaban, se devoraban, quemaban la frustración y el enojo en el otro.

Las manos de Peter rompieron la camisa que traía Tony y le arrancó de un brusco movimiento los botones del pantalón. Le dolía la espalda, pero Peter no se quejó, solo se sacó la camisa y la dejó tirada en el piso del auto. Las manos de Tony se metieron bajo su espalda y lo empujaron enderezándolo sobre él. Hicieron un desastre de piernas y manos, pero terminaron sentados en el asiento del copiloto jalando de la palanca que tumbaba el asiento. Peter abrió su pantalón y gimió arrancándose la prenda a pulso cuando fue obvio que no iba a poder quitarsela de otra forma más cómoda.

Elevó una plegaría de disculpa a Harley y se juró que iba a conseguir la plata para reintegrársela cuando las manos salvajes y rudas de Tony lo empujaron contra su pecho para que volviera a besarlo. Éstas mismas viajaron por su espalda, se clavaron en sus riñones y Pete gimió sintiendo sus miembros chocar igual de duros, igual de apretados en su ropa interior.

—Como vuelvas a decirme una mentira...

—Si esa oración no termina en nalgadas, no la digas —gimió el descarado que sobre su cuerpo se frotaba.

Tony sonrió y mordió sus labios. Lo hizo con fuerza y sin ningún tipo de culpa. En su lugar, sujetó la cintura de Peter y afirmó los pies en el suelo del auto embistiéndolo con fuerza.

Tenía razón, no era eso. Nunca fue que fuera virgen, ese siempre fue el menor de todos sus problemas. Él podía con eso, era una nimiedad que nada le costaría resolver. Tony solo temía aplastar su ser con su mierda de personalidad. Pero maldita sea si no le había puesto todos los puntos a sus ies en ese momento. Cabrón hijo de puta. Ni Howard se atrevió alguna vez a hablarle de esa forma, con esa fiereza.

Deslizó las manos por su cuerpo, por su espalda y sujetó su trasero sintiendo que su cabeza daba mil vueltas. Enganchó la ropa interior de Peter y la deslizó dándose el placer culposo de sentir ese hermoso trasero contra sus palmas.

Peter gimió contra sus labios cuando apretó con fuerza y se estremeció cuando le dio una sonora y dura nalgada.

—Dios, señor Stark... —se derritió sobre él.

Tony supo que firmaría su sentencia de muerte e ida al infierno en ese mismo momento, por él. Alzó una de sus manos y sujetó su cuello volviendo a empujarlo contra su boca. Deslizó la mano por su trasero y lo amasó empujándose contra él, sintiendo encantado como su polla chocaba con la de Peter, saboreando como su cuerpo temblaba contra el suyo.

—Chúpate los dedos —gruño mordiendo sus labios— Y mete uno aquí para que pueda follarme este trasero antes de que alguien de seguridad venga.

Las manos que estaban en sus hombros lo apretaron con más fuerza, pero en lugar de quejarse o decirle algo como que obviamente F.R.I.D.A.Y. mantendría a kilómetros de distancia a cualquiera con la capacidad cognitiva para interrumpirlos, alzó una de sus temblorosas manos y empujó dos dedos en su boca.

Tony continuó frotando su trasero, continuó dándole alguna que otra nalgada cuando el desgraciado empujaba lentamente los dedos entre sus labios y gemía.

Veía su rostro, se recostó cómodamente contra el asiento y disfrutó de la prohibida imagen de su pupilo chupando sus dedos con los ojos fijos en él, rogando por todo lo que tenía, sacando la lengua para lamer la punta como absoluta glotonería.

—Creo que esa boquita tuya está pidiendo algo más grande con lo que mantenerse ocupada mientras tú preparas este agujero ¿no? —le espetó empujando uno de sus dedos contra su entrada, frotándola en círculos lentos cuando esta se tensó, arrastrando la yema de sus dedos en dirección a sus testículos cuando Peter entero se estremeció.

—Sí señor. —gimió al acto, mordiendo su labio inferior.

Tony gruñó sintiendo que todo su cuerpo se retorcía de morbosa y decadente necesidad al ver su maldita y sumisa expresión.

—Entonces ve Peter, busca algo con lo que entretenerla.

El chico se recargó contra su pecho y Tony disfrutó estirándose para lamer sus labios mientras escuchaba el adictivo sonido de la tela siendo rasgada. Peter besó su mentón, lamió su cuello y fue besando su pecho mientras se arrastraba por su cuerpo y terminaba de separarle las piernas para hacerse lugar entre ellas.

Tony se recargó sobre sus codos y observó cómo el chico estiraba la mano bajo el asiento empujándolo cuanto podía para atrás. Mal momento para estar en un deportivo. Buen momento para recordar que no era suyo.

Con una sonrisa encantada, sintiendo como todo lo que alguna vez quiso y se atrevió a soñar en la profundidad absoluta de sus sueños se volvía realidad, alzó las piernas y permitió que Peter le bajara la ajustada tela de sus interiores para sacar su miembro.

Pensó fugazmente en la divertida charla que iba a tener que sostener con su amigo sobre cómo es que iba a tener que tomar prestados uno de sus autos por uno o dos días en lo que él se encargaba de hacer limpiar la tapicería del suyo y reemplazar el cinturón del copiloto. Con un poco de suerte, Harley conseguiría esa noche arrancarle el mal humor para que no le disparara cuando le dijera que tuvo sexo en su costo y nuevo deportivo.

—Vamos bebé, coméla. Quiero ver como la lames —gruñó alzando descaradamente las caderas, para golpear con la punta sus labios hinchados.

Peter volvió a asentir, no se quejó de lo grosero que fue. Fiel a su palabra, el bastardo solo se estremeció otra vez contra sus piernas y escupió en su mano antes de estirarse para separar los labios y probar la punta de su glande con la lengua.

Tony sintió el fuego en su cuerpo recorrerlo y una de sus manos escapó automática a sus rulos tan prolijamente peinados, tomando un puñado para empujar su boca contra su palpitante polla.

—Eso bebé, dime cuando metas un dedo.

Peter metió la cabeza de su miembro entre sus labios y Tony le sonrió con soberbia al verlo apretar levemente los ojos. Uno dentro. Empezó a empujar su cabeza, lentamente, centímetro a centímetro hasta hacer que se la traga al completo. Peter soltó una arcada, pero no se alejó y apretó con desgraciada arrogancia el rostro a su entrepierna. Tony gimió empujándose hasta su garganta viendo como el bastardo abría sus ojos húmedos y los clavaba en él.

—Más te vale que te apures o en verdad haré que te arda el trasero. Porque voy a correrme en ese culo tuyo bebé, no en tu boca.

Soltó su cabello y acarició su mejilla permitiendo que se retire. Peter volvió a chupar la punta y Tony se relajó dejándose hacer. La mano de su pupilo se cerró en la base y mientras atendía con fascinación su glande, lamía preseminal empujando cada vez más rápido la mano en su trasero.

Tony se imaginó viendo eso en la primera fila del sillón estratégicamente acomodado frente a su cama y empezó a menear las caderas contra su boca sin ser consciente.

Estaba tan enredado en su mirada, en la forma en la que su lengua recogía el preseminal, en cómo lo masturbaba que cuando Peter lo soltó casi lo insulta.

—Y-ya señor Stark. —gimió apoyando la frente sobre la tela de sus jeans.

—Ven bebé, súbete a mi regazo. —musitó sujetando su mentón con firmeza.

El chico gimió entre asentimientos y sacó la mano de su interior. Tony ni se molestó en preguntarle si metió tres o dos dedos. Le daba asquerosamente lo mismo. Quería cogerlo de una santa vez.

Con fuerza lo alzó sobre sí y alzó una de sus manos pegándola en la boca de su pupilo cuando ésta se suspendió sobre la suya para besarlo.

—Chupa.

Peter le aferró la muñeca y empezó a deslizar la lengua con diligencia sobre esta. Arrastró la lengua entre sus dedos y chupó uno a uno dejando tanta saliva como podía a su pasó. Tony se estiró y empezó a lamerla por donde él pasaba, Peter gimió acariciando sus lenguas sobre la húmeda piel y Tony sintió que enloquecía al ver de frente el pecado. Corrió la mano atrapando su boca y guió los húmedos dedos a su cuerpo. Aferró su polla y la masajeó un poco antes de empujar la cadera de Peter a su entrepierna. Apretó más sus muslos y dejó que Peter se alineara lo mejor que pudiera contra su miembro erecto.

No había una sola parte del que deseara ir más lento o disfrutarlo más. Lo quería rápido, lo quería ya.

—Siéntate sobre ella Peter. Me muero por entrar en su lindo y apretado trasero.

—Sí se-señor. —gimió aferrándose a sus brazos para cumplir con su orden.

Tony empujó su miembro y lo restregó un poco contra él jugando, lo oyó soltar una súplica y se apiadó de su alma empujando con firmeza sus caderas.

Fuego, eso sintió que ardía. Mierda era jodidamente caliente. Gruñó sintiendo que el sonido salió de sus entrañas y deslizó la mano libre a su trasero para apurarlo un poco.

—Ah, se-señor Stark —se quejó el chico estirándose para besarlo mientras Tony perdía completamente la cabeza.

—Mierda, quemas. —gimió atrapando sus labios.

Soltó su miembro y aferrando el trasero de Peter con ambas manos, le separó del todo los glutios y lo embistió con fuerza.

—¡Joder! ¡Sí señor Stark! —gimió Peter y Tony encantado le hubiera dicho algo, pero aquello era una maldita locura.

Estiró la boca y empujó su lengua dentro de la boca de Peter alzándolo para poder retirarse un poco. Una parte de su mente le dijo que iba muy rápido, que tenía que dejar que se acostumbre a tenerlo en su interior, pero Peter se dejó caer otra vez con rudeza sobre su miembro y Tony tuvo serios problemas para recordarse como respirar.

Muy caliente, muy aterciopelado y suave. Era como follarse un jodido volcán.

—Mierda bebé, esta no será mi mejor actuación. —se disculpó empezando a embestirlo con rapidez, haciendo que su cuerpo rebotara contra el suyo.

—S-Sí lo es —se quejó el chico retorciéndose sobre él y Tony sonrió de lado.

Ni de coña.

Alzó las manos por su espalda y le aferró con firmeza la cintura.

—Sujétate bebé —gimió contra sus labios y Peter abrió los ojos sin entender.

De un ágil movimiento Tony los giró en el auto y agradeció a la vida haber follado tantas veces en autos y a las apurada.

Se clavó en el interior de Peter cuando la espalda de este se pegó al suave cuero del asiento y apoyando las rodillas en el borde, le separó cuando pudo los muslos acomodándose mejor sobre él.

—Ah, mierda... estas muy dentro —se quejó encantado, arqueando la espalda, rodeándole las caderas con las piernas.

—Apoya los pies en el volante —susurró contras su cuello clavándole los dientes— O el tablero, lo que te quede más cómodo.

Peter asintió y Tony disfrutó de escucharlo soltar otro hermoso gemido cuando el movimiento los acomodó del todo.

Las uñas de Peter se clavaron en su espalda y sonrió sintiendo como su interior lo apretó con firmeza.

—Joder, señor, mu-muévase. —suplicó abriendo esos hermosos ojos para verlo de frente.

Tony le sujetó con firmeza las piernas y empezó a mecerse sobre él. Se clavaba en su interior, lo penetraba con fuerza y rapidez. Se tiró sobre su boca y empezó embestirlo sin importarle un carajo el ritmo descontrolado de sus caderas. Su cuerpo lo recibía encantado, se abría para él sin esfuerzo, lo succionaba dentro, pidiéndole más, exigiendo tanto como su boca que no paraba de soltar un gemido tras otro.

Tony sintió como el calor de sus cuerpos llenaba todo el vehículo, los vidrios estaban completamente empañados y algunas gotas de condensación inclusive caían de ellas, Peter estira hacia atrás su cuello y gemía con los ojos apretado y la boca completamente abierta sin ningún tipo de decoro o pena.

Mordió otra vez su cuello sobre la misma marca que ya le había dejado y clavó los dientes gruñendo cuando sintió como el calor en su abdomen le alcanazaba las extremidades, como se enredaba en su espina dorsal disparando esa necesidad de acabar a todo su cuerpo. Las manos de Peter se aferraron a su cuello y lo apretaron más contra él mientras empezaba a empujarse más rápidamente a su encuentro.

Tony saboreó el sudor de su cuerpo soltando una de sus piernas para sujetar su rostro y hacerlo que se alzara para poder besarlo. Succionó sus labios, dejó que saboreara su propia transpiración y con los ojos fijos en él dio un último golpe viniéndose con un gruñido en su interior. Peter gimió contra su boca y Tony sonrió con una disculpa. En verdad eso no era lo mejor que tenía para darle, pero ya en la tranquilidad de su cama iba recompensarlo. Se meció un poco más contra él y cuando su miembro dejó de sacudirse se retiró empujándolo contra el asiento.

Besó y lamio su pecho recobrando el aire, inspirando con fuerza para gravar en su mente el fuerte olor a sexo que los ahogaba. Atrapó entre sus dientes sus pezones y se arrodilló en el piso. Un gemido involuntario se le escapó por lo poco cómodo que era, pero volvió a empujar al chico cuando este intentó enderezarse. Besó su abdomen, lamió la piel que rodeaba su ombligo y acarició sus costillas con la palma de sus manos. Vio su hermoso y perfecto cuerpo arquearse y lamió los abdominales cuando estos se tensaron. Descendió por la suave línea de bellos finos y claros hasta llegar a su miembro duro y lo guió dentro de su boca metiendo dos dedos en su entrada. Peter se quejó y siseó un poco, pero de cualquier forma separó más piernas en el tablero del auto, empezando a empujarse contra sus labios y mano.

Tony sintió su propio semen escurrirse por entre sus dedos y aprovechó que se hallaba succionando con fuerza la cabeza de su miembro para buscar su próstata. Supo que la halló cuando Peter le dio un tirón en el pelo y se metió más dentro de su boca. Tony empujó más rápido los dedos, fue tan rápido como Peter lo embestía y cuando era un manojo inentendible de gemidos, clavó en él sus ojos. Separó los labios y le tomó el miembro con la otra mano mientras lo embestía duramente. Mordió la cara interna de sus muslos, Peter se recargó sobre sus codos y lo miraba hambriento, lo miraba como si deseara devorarlo, Tony le sonrió, le guiñó un ojo y se recreó de la hermosa imagen de ver cómo Peter se follaba así mismo con sus dedos.

—Mé-méte uno más —gimió encantado y Tony agachó la cabeza para ver su miembro dispuesto para más.

—Vaya Parker, creo que es tu día de suerte.

El chico lo miró sin entender y Tony se volvió a meter de un brusco golpe en su interior. Esa vez las piernas le aferraron las caderas y Tony poco tuvo que hacer, más que sostenerse con sus manos al asiento.

Peter hizo el uso de su útil fuerza y entre fuertes y enloquecedores gemidos empezó a empujarse contra él. Tony resistió sus embistes y le rodeó la polla con la mano sintiendo como esta ardía y latía contra su húmeda palma. Se cirnió sobre su cuerpo, la boca de Peter encontró la suya y mientras gemía viéndolo, mordiendo sus labios y empujándose para hacer que su miembro se clavara en lo más hondo de su ser, Tony le sonrió.

No es que le quedara mucho resto, pero lo buscó un par de veces, dejó que aquella locura lo arrastrara, lo consumiera. Se dejó llevar por la lujuria y la pasión, le dio rienda suelta a sus más oscuras fantasías y empezó a embestirlo sintiendo su piel hormiguear y sus huesos arder. Al final se volvió a dejar ir cuando el chico se derramó en su mano y pecho, soltando un gemido ahogado sobre la piel de su cuello dónde estaban aferrados sus dientes.

Tony se empujó unas dos veces más y tembló dejándose caer sobre su cuerpo.

Ambos respiraban como podían y Tony se percató mientras las manos del chico se deslizaban por su espalda que Peter no tenía ropa y que su camisa no estaba mejor. Sonrió encantado. Mierda y él preocupado porque su mugrosa existencia manchara la de Peter.

El chico se acurrucó contra su cuerpo y Tony deslizó una de sus manos por sus rizos despeinados de cualquier forma. Se quedó en silencio porque la verdad no quería cagarla y en verdad se estaba a gusto así, callados, acariciándose.

No era algo que alguna vez hubiera disfrutado, lo hacía es verdad, pero en general su mente rápidamente vaga a cualquier lado. No esa vez. Toda su atención estaba en ese chico, en el futuro que los esperaba al salir de ese auto.

Sus ojos se cerraban con vida propia pese a que en el fondo solo quería seguir viéndolo, seguir convenciéndose de que Peter podía con él y que jamás podría apagar su esencia, pero no había dormido nada la noche anterior y en esa había recibido suficiente para un infarto a temprana edad. Besó la boca de Peter cuando este se revolvió y sonrió cuando el maldito lo mordió juguetonamente.

—Tony...

—No soy robocop niño, yo si necesito un descanso.

El chico se rio y le dio un juguetón golpe en el mentón con su nariz.

—Crees... crees que ellos...

—Ojalá que no. Aún planeo matar a ese bastardo por besarte y no querría dejar que Rhodes quede viudo.

Peter se rio y meneó la cabeza.

—Espero que sí. Harley en verdad está enamorado. No estuvo con ningún chico desde mitad de semestre.

—Vaya logro. ¡Ey! —se quejó cuando Peter le dio un golpe en las costillas— ¿Dónde quedó eso de reirnos por estupideces?

Peter soltó una pequeña carcajada y Tony lo miró casi obnubilado. Eso era lo que más le gustaba de él. Ese sonido tan honesto y lleno de tranquilidad. Peter no era falso, no era preprogramado. Peter siempre fue y sería la cosa más real que alcanzaron a tocar sus sucias manos.

—No es estúpido. —se quejó— En verdad espero que ellos pudieran solucionarlo.

Tony meneó la cabeza y se empezó a enderezar sintiendo su espalda matarlo. Mierda que ya no era un niño.

—Estamos hablando de Harley, Parker.

—Peter.

Tony se sentó en el piso del auto viendo el semen manchar el tapizado y alzó la vista para verlo a los ojos cuando notó que su tono se había vuelto bajo y ligeramente abochornado. Suspiró recordando sus palabras y asintió. Ya no más Parker o chico. Nada de mocoso, Peter quería que lo llame por su nombre y la verdad, él también lo deseaba. No quería ni tenía fuerzas para volver a erguir media barrera contra él.

—Peter —sonrió con aceptación— Sabes que conseguiría que un monje tibetano se lo tire si quisiera. —rezongó— Ven pequeño desnudista, vamos a entrar antes de que tenga que matar a alguien por pillarte desnudo por la sede.

El chico le guiño un ojo y cuando consiguieron salir Tony se tomó la molestia de dejar las ventanas bajas para asegurarse de que al menos el olor no fuera tan fuerte a la mañana siguiente.

Como jamás imaginó en su vida, Peter le sujetó la mano y caminó con tremenda insolencia a su lado, desnudo, solo cubierto con su saco y con toda su ropa destrozada en las manos.

—Sí sabes que te ves ridículo con medias y zapatos.

—Sí sabes que me veo terriblemente bien con medias de red, ligueros y una tanga.

Tony trastabilló en la puerta de la su casa y Peter lo rebasó sonriéndole con petulancia. No le dijo nada cuando lo vio doblar a la izquierda para ir a las escaleras que lo llevaba a su cuarto y no las de las derecha, que era donde estaba la habitación que mandó a acomodar para ese maldito engendro hacía dos años cuando se mudó permanentemente allí.

No, él no lo sabía, pero no le quedaban dudas de que se enteraría.

Cerró la puerta y le dirigió una última mirada al auto de su mejor amigo, esperando en silencio que ambos hubieran encontrado esa noche lo que llevaban años necesitando: amor. 


End file.
